


水银

by ParisianRed



Category: UNINE (Band), 杨光夏日
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: 夏瀚宇／陈宥维, 胡春杨/夏瀚宇, 陈宥维/何昶希
Kudos: 2





	水银

1、

拉窗帘的时候，他注意到床头柜上放着夏瀚宇最近总攥着的那只坏掉的塑料夹。

最近包括了从上周四到今天的每个中午和傍晚。夹片的弹簧在一次意外中挣脱了断裂的外壳，落在刷了清漆的人造桌板上，像一截银色的机械鸟肚肠。夏瀚宇用手挤压这块坚硬的铁，床单有时会因此陷下去，仿佛沙漠里陷进一条张满帆的船。

他小心的走到床边，没发出声音。夏瀚宇躺在床上，起皱的白衬衫比纸更薄。他靠近下去，耐心地把扣子像糖一样在口中含化了，再用手指摸进后面流水的洞里，直到液体将指腹浸出干涩的褶。夏瀚宇的呼吸加重，颈侧突起的青筋和手臂纹身旁凹陷的血管暴露在他齿下。

“想要吗？”

他注视着那双在折磨中忍耐、乞求、憎恨、羞耻、流泪的眼睛，低声地问。床头的鎏金玻璃瓶里插着几枝火红的六出花，杀青的时候陈宥维从剧组带回来的。花蕊尖端鼓胀，一碰就颤抖着泄出满地花粉，像充血的性器。他低下头，用牙齿咬下一块花，喂到他嘴里。

“胡春杨，”夏瀚宇朝墙上吐了一口，“你有病啊？”

胡春杨笑了。他低下头，嘴唇碰了碰对方额头被汗水粘住的刘海，像个上早自习把蘸了水的粉笔掰成两段塞进女生奶罩里的初中生似的去牵对方的手。圆圆的指尖被他捏住，他引着他，用虎口上的笑脸摩擦前端柱孔渗出的水，涂抹在那片淌血的嘴唇上。

“瀚宇，”他轻声喊。

你醒了吗。

2、

夏瀚宇动了动，隔好久才睁开眼睛。

胡春杨蹲在床边，一点点松开握着他的手。

“几点了？”

夏瀚宇的声音哑透了。

“十一点。”

胡春杨伸手拨开他的刘海，用手背去探额头的温度。

“陈宥维还没回来？”

“没，”胡春杨收回手，不着痕迹抹去一小片残留的红印，又低头去擦自己嘴唇上不均匀的有色膏体。

“你烧傻了，陈宥维说过拍完戏要回趟学校，8号才回来的。”

夏瀚宇愣了愣。

“今天几号？”

“6号。”胡春杨拿起保温杯，倒了点温水出来。“今天是6号。”

他从共用床头柜上拿退烧药。几天没人整理，上面乱糟糟的，吃了一半的饼干压在充电器上，坏掉的塑料夹勉强固定住一对珍珠耳钉，中间还摆着一只空荡荡的玻璃瓶，瓶口镀着一圈鎏金。夏瀚宇头疼得厉害，坐起来差点把它撞倒。胡春杨先是扶他的背，又去扶他的腰。

“这花瓶挺碍事，”他说，“等下帮你扔了。”

夏瀚宇接过水，似乎没有听清胡春杨的后一句。

“那个是何昶希买的。”液体涌入肿起的咽喉，疼得他闭起了眼，“是不是很丑？”

胡春杨没有说话。对方的喉结轻轻滚动着，渗出来的水贴着颈侧往下淌，洇湿了领口。

“没有啊，”他移开视线，低声喘了口气，“我觉得很好看。”

夏瀚宇就笑了，笑的时候不停地咳嗽。

“你怎么和陈宥维一模一样，只要是何昶希买的都觉得好看。”

于是胡春杨也笑起来，装作漫不经心地，轻柔地，注视着紧闭的窗帘。红色的花瓣飘起来又落下去，在黑夜里一座又一座秘密的坟冢间打转。

我可没这么讲，他说。

3、

胡春杨关上房门出来。

陈宥维就站在楼梯口看手机。

“烧退了吗？”他抬起头。

“吃了药，刚刚睡着，”胡春杨小声地说，“你别进去了，会吵醒他。”

陈宥维盯着胡春杨看了一会儿，不知道看出什么，笑了。

“晚上还没量体温吧，”他放下手机，从口袋里取出一支体温计，“我去给他量了再睡。”

水银和玻璃管折射的光比刀子更锋利，猝不及防地捅过来。胡春杨的呼吸滞了几秒，声音干得像火刑架上冒的烟。

“已经量过了，”他尽力保持冷静，“38.2。”

“我记得上次给他量的时候，”陈宥维没听到似的自言自语，“口腔体温计坏了，管栎找了一支肛腔的。”像是想起什么有趣的事，他看向胡春杨，眼睛笑得弯起来。

“我骗他说想操他，让他把裤子脱掉。他的脸好红，闭着眼睛添我的手指。我跟他说，自己脱衣服好不好啊？他的手一直在抖，扣子都解不开。等我给体温计消好毒，看到他在玩自己的乳头，一圈都是红的。我就问，这样会舒服点吗？他点点头。我把饼干袋上的塑料夹子拿下来，夹在他的乳尖上，然后把体温计塞进他的肛门。刚放进一半，他就射了，一边射一边哭，抽噎着喊我名字，求我，让我干……”

“你用不着编谎话骗人。”

胡春杨打断了他的话，脸上的表情挡在遮眼的刘海下难以辨别。

陈宥维看着对方，轻声笑了。

“你也是。”

说完，他把手中的体温计递过去，转身下楼。有个房间的门被打开，里面传来何昶希撒娇和抱怨的声音。

4、

第二天，夏瀚宇的烧终于退了。

他迷迷糊糊走下楼，碰到从何昶希房间里出来的陈宥维。

见他发愣，陈宥维先出声打了个招呼，又习惯性伸手压了压对方头顶翘起的发尖。

“你什么时候……”

夏瀚宇没有问下去。何昶希半张睡意朦胧的脸从陈宥维背后露出来。

“今天起得好早啊。”对方打着呵欠，把手贴在夏瀚宇额头上，“饿不饿？下去吃点东西？”

在厨房忙活的管栎听见他们的声音，放下长柄勺，想出来问问他们吃点什么。没走几步，只听见一声玻璃器掉落在地上的声音。

胡春杨站在客厅里委委屈屈地低着头，地上是一只打碎了的体温计。

“没事吧？”管栎心疼地搂过他，“手怎么样？伤着哪儿没有？”

胡春杨摇摇头。

他看见夏瀚宇正盯着何昶希出神。对方穿着一件海马毛毛衣，脖子上有块深红的吻痕。

陈宥维走过来，一扇扇打开房间里的窗户。

“千万别动，”他叮嘱道，“汞是重金属，有剧毒。”

胡春杨再一次低下头。

光洁的地面上，无数次辗转在坚硬外壳内的银色液珠碎了一地，像一颗没有人愿意触碰的心。

End.


End file.
